The present invention relates generally to apparatuses and methods for supporting any above-ground structure, including without limitation homes, decks and patios. More specifically, the inventions relate to a metal pillar foundation which may support such a structure.
Presently, structures are supported with concrete foundations. However, concrete has several limitations that make it difficult and disadvantageous to use. For example, mixing, transporting, laying, and removing concrete requires a lot of man-power, even for smaller structures such as decks. Improper mixing or transporting of concrete can lead to a low quality or unusable product. Transporting concrete is particularly challenging in areas with limited accessibility. Removing also requires breaking the concrete and then disposing of all the pieces. Lastly, concrete can have a lasting and damaging impact on the environment. Therefore, it would be desirable to have an alternative to concrete that avoids its detrimental attributes.
Brief Summary of the Inventions
The present inventions overcome many of the disadvantages of concrete foundations used to support structures. For example, concrete foundations may be difficult and expensive to pour, especially in environments which are remote and/or difficult to access. Moreover, concrete foundations are difficult to remove or re-configure in the event that a structure is torn down, or expanded.
The present inventions generally provide a support structure, comprising a hollow beam having a top end and a bottom end; a circular base affixed to the bottom end of the hollow beam; and a cap having a protrusion, where the protrusion extends into the hollow beam to affix the cap to the top end of the beam; wherein the cap further comprises an elongated slot. Moreover, the protrusion may further comprises a pin hole configured to align with a pin hole in the hollow beam, and a pin may secure the cap to the beam. In some embodiments, the beam has a height of approximately 1.5 meters. Further, the base may have a radius of approximately 0.5 meters. Additionally, the base has four holes and is reinforced by concrete.
In some embodiments, the beam is unitarily formed with the base. The beam's bottom end may be threaded and the base may have a threaded hole, and the beam can be screwed in to the base to secure the beam to the base. In some embodiments, the beam and the base are buried beneath a ground's frost line and the cap extends above the ground's surface. Moreover, there may be a structural support beam which is secured to the beam by a bolt extending through the elongated slot.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present inventions to provide a structure which can replace a concrete foundation, which is easier to install and remove, and which may provide structural integrity equivalent to that of a concrete foundation.